Antoine Pierce
Antoine Pierce is a character in the Rules of Engagement series. He makes his first official appearance in ''Book 1'', Chapter 11. Main Character is able to meet him in Book 1, Chapter 2, if she chooses to interact with him at the 'Wine and Mixers'. Also, Bookish Sister can meet him in Book 1, Chapter 5, if she chooses him as her dance partner for the Salsa class. Appearance Antoine has gray eyes and short black hair which is slicked back. He wears a gray suit with a white shirt, blue tie and a gray checked pocket handkerchief. Personality Antoine is a wine connoisseur and looks down on those without the same knowledge. Chapters Rules of Engagement Book 1 * Chapter 2: Wine and Mixers (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Song and Dance (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Under Fire * Chapter 14: Pressure Point * Chapter 18: Last Call Book 2 * Chapter 13: Up in the Air * Chapter 20: Finale II: High Tides Book 3 * Chapter 8: The Bachelorette #LoveHacks Book 1 * Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At Once So You Don't Have To! * Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe * Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party (Picture; Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 7: 7 Things That Happened (and Stayed) in Vegas * Chapter 9: Forget Everything You Know About Weddings Relationships Claire Pierce Antoine is Claire's uncle and dotes on her. Bartholomew Pierce Antoine is Bartholomew's brother. Main Character (LoveHacks) He is one of Main Character (LoveHacks)'s dates for her ClickIt article in LoveHacks, Book 1. If she decides to hand her article in, it will be published and he will read it. When they meet again in a Las Vegas casino in Book 2, he is shortly mad for being referred to as "elder" man, but is surprised if she says that it's nice to see him again. Main Character plays against him. Brooke Williams In LoveHacks, Book 2, Brooke meets Antoine during her bachelorette party and later asks him to be the "new Horatio" for her wedding when she is angry at her group of friends. When Brooke and her friends reconcile, Antoine interrupts Brooke's wedding to Keo and states they belong together. He is ushered outside. Trivia * Pixelberry gave him the same look as Gavin Routh, a character in the ''Most Wanted'' series. * He makes cameo appearances in LoveHacks, Book 1, Chapters 12 and 13, and in LoveHacks, Book 2, Chapters 7 and 9. * His family shares the same surname as Dan Pierce from It Lives In The Woods. * In Book 3, Chapter 8, he says he was in the most recent issue of Fortune 1000 where he displays his collection of McLaren convertibles. ** In the same chapter, if Main Character says he looks rich, he will talk about having joined the Three Comma Club, meaning that he's a billionaire. * The name Antoine is of Greek origin, which means: Priceless, flower, inestimable worth. It's the French version of the name Anthony. ** The surname Pierce is of English and French origin, which means "rock". It's a variant of Piers, another version of the name Peter. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Rules of Engagement' Characters